


Moon-Eater

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [192]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anxiety, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, OC Specters, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: The moon vanishes from the sky, and the Hati Specter worries that he will be blamed.





	Moon-Eater

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Pisces: The place where the moon used to be._

He is Hati. _The Wolf Who Will Devour the Moon_.

But the moon is already gone. He stares up at the sky, at the place the moon _should_ be at this time of night, and whines, low in his throat, soft and deeply confused. It had literally been right there, until it simply winked out of existence. A hand lands on his soft black curls of hair, and he turns to look up at his brother, Alain, green eyes wide with distress.

“Well, looks like your job is done?” Alain comments with a wry grin. He scowls up at him. “Lionel, calm down.” His brother rolls green glass eyes, his secondary set of arms settling with hands on his hips. His brother serves the Lord of Craftwork, rather than Lionel’s Lord, the Receiver of Many. As such, his brother had been given a metal body, powered by a heart of lava. Lionel, in contrast, has the ability to transform into the mythical creature from whence he received his title.

None of this solves his problem. The moon no longer hangs in the sky, spilling reflected sunlight.

Which can only mean the moon goddess is also gone.

“We have to tell our Lords, Alain,” he whispers, voice cracking with fright. What if he’s blamed? He is Hati, and he’s been on leave from duty to visit his brother. He has no alibi.

Alain picks him up and sets him on his shoulder, earning a squeak of protest from the smaller man.

“You’re fretting too much, puppy.” Alain says softly, turning to walk inside, one warm, living-metal hand up to steady Lionel in his position.

“You know I hate being called that,” he sighs softly. Nevertheless, he leans into Alain’s unwavering grip, tension easing back out of his shoulders. “What if I’m blamed for the disappearance?” He asks, soft and tremulous.

“Then I’ll fight for you, because that’s ridiculous.” Alain says simply. “Besides, your Lord is a possessive man, and you are one of his servants. He won’t let prejudice condemn you.”

“But can he stop the King of the Gods?” Lionel whispers, hating himself for his own doubt. Alain lifts another of his four hands, resting it lightly upon his knee.

“Have faith in your Lord. Besides, we witnessed the moon vanish. That has value. Come now. Let’s speak to my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
